you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Pretty Cure!
Synopsis Characters Cures * : A 15 year old girl. She used to play a lot of soccer, did karate and kendo with her brother, and she loves to read books about animals. She had to live alone because her family who are in America for their jobs, but they love each other a lot. She is the leader of her team, Aurora Pretty Cure! She represents freedom, her alter ego is''' . Her powers are related to ice and water * ''' : A 15 year old girl. She is Yumi's best friend. Before the series began, she attended the same primary school with Yumi, from grade 1 to 3, but then her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' job. She came back to Happy Town and attends the same school with Yumi. She represents kindness, her alter ego is''' . Her powers are related to wind. * ''' : A 15 year old girl. She transferred to Yumi and Sora's school from Life Kibou High. She is outgoing, passionate about cooking and making food. She cannot stand scary things like ghosts, but can stand monsters. She does not do well in academics and sports but always try her best to complete her homework on time. She represents passion, her alter ego is''' . Her powers are related to fire. * ''' : A 15 year old girl. She and Izumi are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Maki loves maths and science, she would spend her time reading math books, watching science documentaries. Her family works as a pet shop, she would always give her customers good advises of how to keep their pets happy. When she is free, she'd help Ran with homework. She represents intelligence, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to lightning. * : A 15 year old girl. She and Maki are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Izumi is an energetic girl who like to help out sport clubs. She loves ice cream and would ask for three as her hard work for helping out a club. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she help her with a sport activity. She represent hard working, her alter ego is . Her powers are related to earth and plant. Mascots * : He is Yumi's wolf-like mascot partner. He came to Earth to search for the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures. But on the way, he is attacked by Zero and got separated from his friends but then met Yumi. He gave her the power to become Cure Snowy and gave her courage to talk to other people. * : He is Sora's penguin-like mascot partner. Sora found him when she was coming back from Green Garden to Happy Town. He gave Sora the power to transform into Cure Glide when she wanted to save Cure Snowy. * : He is Ran's dear-like mascot partner. Like Ran, he loves sweets, especialy ice cream. He met his partner the first time when Ran saw Cure Snowy and Cure Glide fighting against a Kanashii. He convinced her to become a Pretty Cure to protect the ones she love. * : 'She is Maki's bear-like mascot partner. Maki met Bearun when she was on the way home from school. Bearun is kind to all of the other mascots. She acts like their older sister and would always help them out if they were caught into a fight. * ' : 'She is Izumi's squirrel-like mascot partner. She encountered Izumi after observing her in a tennis tournament. She is shy and took a long time to build up courage to come up to Izumi. Risurun like taking walks and love to spend her time with other mascots. Antagonists ' : Kanashii are monsters created by the Dark Party. They are created by taking form of the victim's sadness item or dream. : : : Others: Items PrePhone CureCard AttackCard Locations *'Happy Town:' The town where the story of this season will be set. *'Lucky Yume High:' The school where Yumi, Sora and Ran attend. *'''Life Kibou High: '''The school where Maki and Izumi attend. Trivia Gallery Fuyuki Yumi's apperance.png|Fuyumi Yumi's art Inoue Sora's apperance.png|Inoue Sora's art Hida Ran's appearance.png|Hida Ran's art Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TamaSeries Category:TamaCures